journals_of_thomas_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlite Motel
The Moonlite Motel & Lounge was a super classy location back in the late 1970’s and early 1980’s, built to accommodate the growing number of businessmen who were traveling through the area during a period of relative economic boom. The motel is located in x and is situated on the main road with the sign visible from the Highway. The Motel is arranged in a large “U” shape with the lounge on the east side and the motel rooms on the north and west. The office / lobby is located in the north-west corner and can be accessed easily from the central parking lot. The central lot is fairly well lit with lights at the four corners though the covered walkway does cast enough shadows to prevent a lot of glare through the room windows. Under the parking lot, and something that’s not commonly to known to anyone outside of the staff, is a storage area that was rumored to contain a gambling den used by the local mafia back in the day. Since the Motel has become less popular over the years, it’s now mostly used for storage and is accessed from within the Lounge and the Maid’s room. =Staff= *''Patty:'' Patty is the owner of the Moonlite Motel and Lounge and runs the bar. She's a woman in her late fifty's early sixties who's lived in the town all of her life. Rumor has it that she was given the place after a former lover and local mob boss gave it to her before he was 'retired'. **Quote: "Oh honey, I haven't done movies like that in over thirty years. But just give me a bit to freshen up. Ok?" *''Tony:Tony is Patty's semi-adopted son and is the general manager of the motel. There's more than a few rumors that he could have been the child of Patty and the former Mob Boss but since he was 'retired' the connection hasn't been made very public *Stella:Stella is the head, and only full-time maid of the place and is in charge of keeping the rooms cleaned and ready to be rented. Some have said that she was a singer in the early days of the lounge. *Ed:'' Ed is the general handy man for the motel and handles all of the many problems that have hit the facility over the years. No one's quite sure where he came from or why Patty hired him but it's said that he's been cleaning up messes of one sort or another since he was seventeen. =History= 1970's *When the motel was built, it quickly became a cover for the local gambling ring that operated out of its basement. It was controlled by one of the local crime families and was considered a 'Classy' joint. Located in Pigeon Hill, the Motel was a perfect spot for those flying in to the airport and needed a good place to stay with plenty of booze and entertainment in the Lounge to make the trip a bit more enjoyable. Since the crime family (which family it was has been an issue of contention over the years) didn't want the place looked at too closely by the police, there was very little rough stuff that happened within the grounds. If anyone got stupid at the gambling table, they'd be thrown into the trunk of a car and taken elsewhere to be dealt with. 1980's *After the previous owner was "retired", the bar came into the possession of 'Patty' the current owner. It's rumored that she was the girlfriend / lover of the old boss and it was given to her to take over and to shut her up. *Towards the end of the 80's the Lounge became something of a biker bar and the Motel was all but vacant save for those bikers blowing into town and needing a place to crash for the night. 1990's *Ugh. The Karoke years. 2000's *The Hipsters...never came back. 2010's Category:Landmark Category:Kingsport